User blog:Goopking/Three Possible Goop Game Concepts (Preese Vote)
I will present three concepts for Goop games, followed by a poll. ''Goop's Big World'' This game would be a direct sequel to Goop's World 2, effectively serving as a Goop's World 3 (since Goop and Grex is sort of a game on its own). The game would center around Goop, Bing, Tawnya, and Princess Blossom being invited to the grand opening of a new theme park in the jungle called "Gorassic Park", by a strange man known only as the Professor. This theme park supposedly is a nature reserve for large creatures that once roamed the planet Gooptonia in large numbers. However, this turns out to be a trap, as the Professor shuts down the power in the park, allowing the monsters to go on a rampage. Goop, Bing, Tawnya, Blossom, and a new playable gooptar named Brick must escape the park while traversing the dense jungles and abandoned laboratories that litter the place. This game would be a large, open-world game for the first time in the Goop series, similar to games such as Pitfall: The Lost Expedition or Tak and the Power of Juju. Each of the five playable characters (Goop, Bing, Tawnya, Blossom, and Brick) would have their own unique abilities and the player would be able to switch between them at any time. It would be somewhat of a collectathon game, but more in the vein of Ty 2: Bush Rescue. Goop is able to burn certain plants, swim underwater for vast periods of time, and climb special walls with his shape-shifting forms. Bing is able to perform a triple jump and glide vast distances, as well as control a team of robots. Tawnya is able to wall-jump, walk tightropes, and shoot arrows. Blossom is able to fire a controllable shooting star and create temporary platforms. Brick is able to lift very heavy objects, throw enemies around, and destroy certain obstacles. ''Goop: The Underground'' Goop: The Underground, like Goop and Grex, is sort of a side story that isn't directly connected to Goop's World 2. The game centers around King Grex deciding to annihalate the planet Gooptonia once and for all by destroying the planet's core. Goop and Bing head down deep into the depths of the planet to stop him. In order to do this, Bing builds a special Super Mario Sunshine F.L.U.D.D. backpack equipped with a variety of drills and other digging tools to help Goop make his way around the subterranean environment. This game would be more of a straight up collectathon, with a variety of underground worlds such as a flooded mineshaft, a lava-filled lake, and an actual underground city of mole people. Different attachments to the drill backpack include the ability to fire drills like missiles, the ability to launch Goop into the air with an explosion, or a hoverpack that allows Goop to hover over lava pools. ''Goop: The Quest for Grex'' Goop: The Quest for Grex is more of a multiplayer spin-off like Goop: Full Throttle. It's similar to the standard party games like Mario Party or Pac-Man Party, but it adds a very different spin on it. It mixes the gameplay of a standard party game like Mario Party with that of a four-player platformer a la Ratchet & Clank: All-4-One. Up to four players choose one of ten playable characters (Goop, Bing, Draclo, Tawnya, Blossom, Moki, Shelldon, Frogrump, Captain Grum, or Crocrump) and competes with each other in auto-scrolling platforming stages. Levels, like the aforementioned All-4-One, are seen from an aerial view to keep everyone on screen at once, but the levels scroll automatically to keep the action moving. Players compete to collect Power Orbs, which can be found everywhere: in tall grass, in crates, from defeated enemies, in secret alcoves, under rocks, etc. There are five levels per world, of which there would be eight. At four points along the path in every stage, the game stops scrolling to allow players to play a short minigame. Each world has their own set of ten minigames (making 80 total). For every 100 Power Orbs someone finds, they earn a Magic Opal, which allows them to somewhat cheat in minigames, giving them a boost that varies depending on the game. If a minigame involves destroying your opponents' tanks, for example, using a Magic Opal might give you extra armor and health on your tank. Hidden in certain parts of the levels would be items called Hexes, which are nasty spells you can place on the other players in the platforming segments. These include draining their health to half, setting them on fire to make them harder to control, or giving them springy shoes to make them bounce constantly. The game would be very hectic and chaotic, what with all the hexes, minigames, and Magic Opal boosts, and would put a nice unique Goop spin on the party game genre. Poll If you would, please explain why you picked your choice in the comments below. Which game sounds most promising? Goop's Big World Goop: The Underground Goop: The Quest for Grex Category:Blog posts